


turn the memory to stone

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Lestrade, Post-Reichenbach, Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade struggles after Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the memory to stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seventeen of JWP. Today's prompt was: Teamwork saves the day, or not.
> 
> Was originally going to write some Lestrade-and-Sally-being-BAMFs fic but this came out instead. Whoops.

God, he’s tired. The clock on his wall reads eight at night; he should be settling onto his sofa with a beer, not staring at a coroner’s report trying to make sense of another murder. And yet here he is.

_ Attempts to ascertain a specific cause of death proved inconclusive. However, it is likely that either the crushed windpipe from strangulation or the stress-induced heart attack were what lead to the victim’s death. _

Christ. What use are any of them, if they can’t even manage to say what killed the woman? This is the sort of thing Sherlock would have been all over-- a locked room murder of a veritable hermit, and now two options for how the poor woman died. He would have it figured out in a matter of hours, if that, and he’d look at Lestrade with that mix of pride and scorn that he’d perfected over the seven years of their acquaintance. Lestrade would let him leave, only to find his ID badge conspicuously missing moments lat---

“Stop it,” Lestrade whispers to himself with a sharp shake of his head. Sherlock isn’t  _ here _ anymore. It’s been nine months since the bloody idiot threw himself off Bart’s and threw all their lives into complete disaster, only three months since Lestrade was officially reinstated and allowed back on duty. It’s about time Lestrade stops expecting him to pop up from the woodwork with a smirk on his face.

A knock pulls Lestrade from his thoughts, and he looks up to find Sally hovering by the door.

“Come in, Sally.”

She moves from the doorway and holds up a piece of printer with writing on it. “Got a lead on the Helbig case-- the landlady called when he came back to the flat. Figured we could go over, introduce ourselves, see if he knows anything about his girlfriend’s disappearance?”

Lestrade is out of his chair and throwing on his coat before she’s finished the question. Together they go down the lift and as Sally brings him up to speed, he tells himself that this is what it’s about: teamwork and hard work, not lone wolf geniuses.

There’s no such thing as miracles, no matter how much he may wish for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
